Extinction
by RippedIntoPieces
Summary: Sequel to Gone: An icy white pain shot through my whole body, I screamed loudly, thrashing in my restraints. Opening my eyes I let open tears fall, staring up at the metal ceiling hopelessly, finally accepting the fate I had chosen. A death sentence.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, I thought to be mean I would start like this

**Ok guys, I thought to be mean I would start like this. No mention of Rachel or Fang or anyone. Just to keep you guessing.**

**Hope you like it!!**

Time passes, inevitably it does, I waited in pitch black silence for what seemed like a century, oblivious to everything but my own thoughts. No voice, no-one to scold me in my moment of tranquillity. I almost loathed the silence, to me it was unnatural. I was dragged into reality abruptly, sound filled my ears and I could feel again, the cold air filled my lungs and I shivered in the sudden drop in temperature. I could remember being dragged from the ground, inhuman grunts filled my ear. Keeping my eyes closed I became fully aware of everything around me. My body wouldn't move itself, yet I was content just to lie there in complete submission. The soft voices of white-coats could be heard over the loud beep of a heart monitor. I listened in,

"Experiment 4 did well on this assignment; Maximum being brought willingly to us was a hard task to attempt." I felt fury begin to boil in the bottom of my stomach, one word filled my head:

Traitor.

"It's a pity we'll have to exterminate her too." I almost smiled, so she would suffer the consequences. I was kicking myself inside, how the hell could I be so blind? She sucked up to Fang so much, taking over completely, and I was too depressed to realise she had an ulterior motive. God, I'm so frickin' stupid! I was instantly brought out of my internal rant by the sudden coldness of a metal table. Velcro straps wrapped my wrists and ankles, I didn't move, just lay completely submissive. There was no changing what they were going to do. Funny really, a second ago I was mad at Rachel, now I couldn't care less. The whitecoats pulled back my hair and exposed my neck, tilting my head to the side; I flinched slightly as I felt the sharp prick of a needle pierce the back of my neck.

"Are you sure about this? She could still be useful, especially without the other freaks to hold her back." The whitecoat muttered quietly, I strained my hearing, trying to pick out everything they said.

"She has caused enough trouble as it is. Her death will mark the beginning of the By-Half plan." This voice had a snide, gloating tone to it, I could imagine the face he pulled as he spoke, he sounded like the sort of person I would've punched in the face for no real reason.

"How long will it take?" The other man asked

"Two weeks, we cannot kill her outright. There are still some tests to perform. Activate the sequence."

An icy white pain shot through my whole body, I screamed loudly, thrashing in my restraints. Opening my eyes I let open tears fall, staring up at the metal ceiling hopelessly, finally accepting the fate I had chosen.

A death sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's POV:

**Hey guys, I realise this is an ****ü****ber short chapter I promise that you'll find out who dies and whatnot in the next few chapters.**

Rachel's POV:

I jerked the trigger hard, not focusing my aim on Fang's tearstained face; the bang rang in my ears. The bullet slammed hard into Fang's chest. Dark red blood blossomed from the wound, spreading through his dark shirt, glistening in the moonlight. His eyes rolled and he crumpled to the floor, like a broken doll.

I had finally killed of the alpha male; my part in this pathetic deal was over. The feeling of euphoria was hard to fight, I burst into hysterical laughter. My hands were shaking from the aftershock of the shot, my breathing fast and…was I fighting back tears? What was wrong with me, I didn't feel anything for this pathetic specimen lying at my feet did I?

Caring means weakness. I was not a weak link.

This didn't explain why a single tear had fallen from my tear ducts.

Fang's POV:

Everything slowed as the bullet slammed into my chest, Rachel's mirthless laughter, the blood dripping out of the bullet wound, I barely felt anything as I fell to the floor. My body was numb and all I could feel was heartbreak; I'd doomed us all. I closed my eyes and thought no more.

**NB: HE'S NOT DEAD QUITE YET!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's POV:

**It's short, it's rubbish, it's a fill in chapter. The good stuff is coming up…or at least I think it is.**

_Rachel's POV:_

A choked sob distracted me from the bleeding body at my feet. Turning around, I came face to face with the pale pyromaniac; he was standing in a ready fight position, clenching his fists. I stared at him pitifully, grimacing; I slammed the butt of the gun hard on his temple. He went down like a rock, moaning slightly from the large gash that was bleeding profusely on the side of his head.

I leaned down to his ear and whispered "Sorry freak, but I can't have someone holding me back. I'm in a bit of a hurry to see old Maxy, see ya round!" Looking up I spotted Nudge from the trees, her face went blank when she looked into my eyes. I smiled before grabbing the limp body of Fang, and running at lightening speed through the trees before taking off into the moonlit sky.

**NB: And who said I wasn't a poet??**

_Nudge's POV_

I woke up to the sharp sound of a gun firing, what the hell? Jumping up, I sped over to Angel and Gazzy who were already sitting up tensed for action, neither of them were hurt, no injuries or blood. So it had to be either Fang or Rachel, turning back to the middle of our camp. I suddenly stopped in my tracks; Fang was lying on the ground, blood staining his shirt and the dirt beneath him. Rachel was standing above him, a smoking gun in her hand. She was laughing hysterically, completely oblivious to anything else. I was distracted, as was she, by the sudden sob of Iggy. Funny, I hadn't even noticed he was there. He got into a defence stance, ready to kill Rachel with his bare hands. He stared at him condescendingly, just before she whacked him over the head with her gun. He started to bleed, and I just stood in the shadows watching the scene unfold before me. Suddenly she looked up to my hiding place, I searched her eyes and expression, she didn't come after me.

Instead Rachel bent down and whispered something in Iggy's ear before grabbing Fang and running off though the trees.

I stood there for about10 seconds, in complete shock; then I sprung into action, grabbing Fang's pack and staunching Iggy's wound. He groaned, tensing as he tried to work out who was holding him. He started to wriggle from my grip.

"Iggy, stop struggling you're just making the wound worse." He continued to move about before escaping my arms and standing up unsteadily.

"WHERE'D DID SHE GO??" He shrieked loudly, whilst trying to keep his balance.

"Rachel? I expect to a hospital; Fang got shot didn't he?" I looked at him confusedly.

"Are you a bit slow? The bitch shot Fang; she hit me; Max has left, Fang's probably dead and I'm stuck with you traitors." He snarled viciously in my face, spitting slightly to enforce his point. Boy was he scary when he was mad. I though back to the scene a few seconds ago, unable to remember what Rachel had done. Had she hurt Iggy? My mind pulled a blank; I started to panic, why couldn't I remember?

"Max is gone?" A small voice from behind me asked quietly. Angel was standing, confused holding Celeste tightly, a frown etched on her face.

**Hey, I really hate this chap, thanks to all my reviewers **


	4. Chapter 4

Extinction chapter 4:

_Nudge's POV_

I looked blankly at Angel, before glancing around the camp, a brief flicker of doubt filled my mind, Max hadn't gone had she? She hadn't left us? Pushing the thought to the back of my mind, I looked back at Angel, reassuring her softly

"No of course not sweetie, she's probably off flying. Rachel's had to take Fang to a hospital, there was a little accident. Iggy's just a bit confused, I think he might have concussion, why don't you go back to sleep ok?" I set my features in a fake smile, rearranging my thoughts so that Angel might believe me. Angel cocked her head,

"Nudge I'm 9, did you really expect me to believe that crap? Something's up and I want to know what." I stared at Angel blankly, since when had she payed attention to that sort of thing? Normally it was just Celeste and Total she was bothered with. I looked back up to see her smiling angelically, waiting for an answer. Iggy spoke instead,

"Whatever's going on won't bother you; you don't need to have anything to do with Max, or me for that matter. Seeing as you are one of the main culprits." He snapped as her faltering smile faded, leaving a cold expression on her face.

"Me? I don't know what you're talking about. Max probably _has_ gone out for a flight. I want to know what's happened to Fang. What's got you pissed?" I blinked slightly at Angel's choice of words, before shrugging it off.

"Well, Angel, you see the problem is. We're not really sure if Max has just gone on a flight, or what's happened to Fang. Rachel's taken him to a hospital. I think… did she say something to Iggy before she left?" I looked pointedly at Iggy, who grinded his teeth.

"Yes, she did, I'm pretty sure it was "Sorry freak, but I can't have someone holding me back. I'm in a bit of a hurry to see old Maxy, see ya round!" Does it sound like she took Fang to a hospital. I hope he bleeds to death, the ignorant git." Angel's expression turned stormy, insulting Fang was generally a bad idea, considering he was like her father.

"Shut up Iggy, I know you're lying. Rachel wouldn't say that…she's not evil. That's why Fang loves her."

Iggy rolled his eyes, "So why doesn't she return the favour, the bitch frickin' shot Fang! She doesn't love him! Why is it only Max and I can see her true colours? Are you too dense to realise that she manipulating you, she doesn't want to be with us. We're just an assignment; a job that needs finishing." Iggy couldn't be stopped, a flurry of words spilled from his mouth, "Was it just "coincidence" that she found our Flock, is it convenient that you all just trusted her from the start. She destroyed Max and Fang's relationship, she got to you guys. Have you noticed any change in the Flock dynamic? Who's the leader now huh? Cos it sure as hell ain't Max."

"Iggy, Max isn't a problem; she's oldest and can take care of herself. We never asked her to be leader; and frankly she's too temperamental, with the constant floods of tears and general attitude; it was just easier to follow Rachel. And besides, I know Rachel cares about us; why would she stay so long otherwise?" Angel said quietly, tears filling her eyes.

"Maybe to make Max leave, maybe to follow us and bring in the flyboys when we're at our lowest point. I don't know, but Max has left; and Rachel has suddenly, no matter what the reason, gone AWOL and shot Fang. I don't know where she took him, but I need to find out. He could be the only one who could bring Max back, and frankly, I don't care what happens to him after that." Iggy frowned closing his eyes; he dropped back onto the dirt, still not opening his eyes. "I think I'm gonna sleep first though, you guys wake the Gasman. I'm probably going to need your help." He mumbled off at the end; barely conscious. I looked over him, checking for extra injuries, I noticed the thin pieces of paper that was crumpled in his uncurled fist. Picking it up, I winced at the emotion radiating from it. I read its contents quickly. I gulped, looking at Angel,

"I think we might need some help. Go wake the Gasman." She nodded and walked back to where Gazzy was sleeping. I looked back at Iggy, who was sleeping shallowly, a trickle of blood running from his temple. I hoped his injury wasn't worse than it looked.

**A/N: Yes this is a rubbish chapter once again. Maybe I should get a BETA, I dunno. We'll have some more from Max, Rachel and Fang in the next few chapters. Bear with me here guys, I hope to update next week. **

**Thanks for all my reviewers!! You guys rule.**


	5. Chapter 5

The whitecoats kept me under observation for a few days; probably waiting for me to react to my supposed "capture", to snap so

The whitecoats kept me under observation for a few days; probably waiting for me to react to my supposed "capture", to snap some sarcastic comment at whatever they said. They were sadly disappointed, instead, I just submitted to anything they wanted to do. Test after test, being starved of food, walking down blank corridors and returning in pain. Every time the door opened I'd pray it was one of the Flock, that they had come and rescued me, ready to welcome me back with open arms. Pathetic really.

I wondered if Rachel had revealed her real personality yet, maybe the Flock felt guilty for not realising earlier? Did they even care at all? I was wondering this when a familiar boy came through the door and unlocked my cage, I looked up to spot the classic "cute" guy features, tortoiseshell hair and kind, soft eyes. My mouth fell open as I took in his features, Sam was standing right in front of me; smiling and…wearing a white-coat.

_Rachel's POV_

I flew faster, conscious of the warm blood that was seeping through my hands and the almost silent breathing that was coming from Fang's mouth. The School wouldn't bring me back if Fang died before I reached them, and frankly, I don't think that I'd be able to cope being interrogated by the FBI. I spotted the bright lights of one of the town, swooping down into an alley I quickly checked for bystanders before retracting my wings. It was easier to claim I was going to a fancy dress party if I pretending my wings were fake. I lifted Fang and dragged him onto the pavement, before falling to my knees and beginning to sob. I waited for someone to come and drag a doctor out to help me, they always do. A guy around 20 years old stopped in front of me.  
"Miss are you ok?" He asked cautiously, I looked up

"It's my b-boyfriend Nick; he got shot, some guys m-messing around with a gun. I was pulling him along and he collapsed a few blocks back, I had to reach the hospital and now I can't get up the steps." I pointed to the steps leading to the hospital, "he's too heavy. A-and I don't want to leave him here on his own." I broke off into a fresh wave of tears for effect. The guy stood and looked at me sceptically, before taking in my blood stained clothes and Fang's pale skin.

"I'll get a doctor, just stay here ok?" He turned and ran inside, glancing back and grinning at me. As soon as he was out of sight I halted my sobs immediately, I could've persuaded him to go quicker, but manipulation is so much more fun.

A few minutes later, the man came back with a doctor and a paramedic with a folded gurney. I switched back into damsel in distress mode, rocking back and forth stroking Fang's head, choking on more tears. The doctor looked at me pitifully, before pulling me away from Fang.

"Sorry Miss, but you need to get out of the way." The paramedic strapped Fang to the gurney, after briefly staunching his woods, he lifted the gurney into the hospital as the doctor followed suit. I ran after them as they rushed into A&E and prepped Fang for theatre. I stood and watched in silence until a nurse came over  
"Honey, I need you to tell me your name and the name of your boyfriend." She asked me kindly, a slight edge in her voice,

"I'm Rachel, my boyfriend's name is Nick. We're 17, I need to know if he's gonna be ok. They're not going to cut him up are they? Tell me he's gonna be ok? Please…" I trailed off into strangled hiccups, more tears falling.

"Honey, it's ok. Nick's in theatre right now, I'll tell you what's going on as soon as I find out. Why don't you grab a coffee and sit down." The nurse pointed to some chair at the end of the corridor.

"T-thanks." I sniffled, before walking past the chairs towards the coffee machine. The nurse walked off to talk to someone else, I grimed, wiping my eyes before activating the communicator that was inside the belt of my jeans.

**Well that's the most recent chapter, sorry it was delayed. I started to watch Death Note and got addicted. Anyway, I know it sucks and nothing has really happened, but I know what I'm gonna do for the end and I have lots of time to write as the hols are coming up. **


	6. Chapter 6

"You're okay, thank God

"You're okay, thank God!" Sam practically squealed at me, I stared at him dubiously "I was scared they had done something to you, or that you were dead. But you're alive! Alive….and alone." He stared at me confused, I didn't speak. The fact that he was standing, _outside_ my cage, in the _white coat _clearly meant I couldn't trust him. He was one of Them; I bet he was working with Rachel against me. I cleared my throat and muttered

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Virginia?" My voice was almost robotic, I'd cut out all excess emotion from my voice. I looked up at Sam, my face murderous.

"I'm not here by choice if that's what you think." He said harshly, his expression hardening suddenly, "You obviously know about the By-Half plan don't you? Well after your Flock left, our town was one of the first to get obliterated. Nearly everyone I know is dead, Lissa, JJ, Mr Pruitt, all killed off by the scientists working here. If we were useful they took us here, showed us their plan. Some of the survivors decided that the plan was the right way to go. They're in the higher departments, working with the Director on a daily basis. Bastards." He spoke clearly, eyes locked onto a patch on the wall.

"So why are you still down here?" I asked suddenly, Sam's face twisted in pain,

"My parents fought against the scientists. They were one of the first to go, anyone who fought against them was given a lethal injection. They then take the body and turn it into a robot. A stupid hunk of metal. They think I'll try to do the same, and I'm more valuable than my parents, so they decided to keep me down here…just in case." He finished bitterly.

"So…I'm guessing that helping me escape could possibly turn you into a Flyboy then?"

"Sorry Max, I have to take you for testing, that's all. No escaping." He replied earnestly, before opening my cage door. I crawled out slowly,

"That's a pity really; I really felt some sympathy for you. But seeing as you gave me the wrong answer I have to do this." I quickly jabbed him in the temple and he collapsed in front of me. I grabbed his security card and walked out of the door. Turning back I looked pitifully at Sam

"You'd think they'd choose better security guards by now." I shook my head and ran down the corridor.

_Rachel's POV_

"Miss, could we speak with you for a second. It concerns your boyfriend…Nick." A doctor in green scrubs walked up to me, I smiled, knowing what was coming.

"Does this involve the wings by any chance?" I asked casually

"Uh, yeah. Do you mind talking us through the whole avian thing, I know there was a case a few years back on the same thing but we need to know the full facts before we give him blood or anaesthesia." He seemed completely unfazed by the situation, which was surprising, normally people run and scream.

"Sure, lead the way." I answered cheerfully

He led me into a brightly lit room; Fang was hooked up to an oxygen machine, several tubes running into veins, his heart was being monitored by a machine. I could hear the erratic beeps change pace every so often, my stomach jolted every time I heard it slow. I felt slightly guilty, knowing that I had caused his current state. I wasn't sure why I cared; I lived for violence and pain, didn't I? I was pulled from my thoughts as the doctor held out a hypodermic syringe

"We're gonna need some blood from you, only about a pint. It should be ok if we give him substitute mixed with this. So far he's responded well to the painkillers and he was already unconscious so we haven't had to use anaesthesia." He made me hold my arm tight, placing a plastic band around the elbow, before pushing into my arm and syringe drawing the blood out instantly. I flinched slightly before turning my attention back to Fang's heart monitor. It was becoming more erratic every minute and I began to worry about whether his heart would hold up. The doctor pulled out the syringe

"Ok, that should be fine." He placed the blood in a plastic bag and hooked it up to a drip. Small droplets of blood seeped down the plastic into the needle in his arm. The doctor began to push the gurney through the doors, I followed suit.

"We managed to get the bullet out of Nick's chest; his body had shut off the majority of major arteries so he hasn't lost too much blood. We just need to keep him under observation for a while before he can go. As he is a hybrid I doubt he'll take too long to recover, I did some research on this sort of thing." He smiled, clearly pleased with himself. We reached a private room and he pushed Fang through the door, I helped him lift Fang's limp body onto a hospital bed,

"A friend of mine works with the government on these sort of things." He continued "Investigating new recombinants and finding newer ways for people to live. It's quite an interesting topic, I just wondered. Would it be possible for you to allow me to study you for a while? Just to see how different you are from normal humans." He finished, hanging on my every word.

"Sorry but no, I've got people waiting for me, and I need to keep an eye on F-Nick. Just in case." My voice had a steely edge to it. Disheartened the doctor turned

"If that's how you feel I'll respect your wishes. I'm sorry if I sound a little bitter but it really is an amazing medical opportunity." He walked out of the room and I was left with a sleeping Fang. I sat in the chair next to his bed and waited. About 20 minutes later Fang opened his eyes; I shot up and held his hand tightly

"Hey there, how're you feeling?" I asked softly, stroking my fingers on his palm. Fang's eyes opened wide in shock as he struggled to speak, I placed a finger over his lips

"Honey don't strain yourself, I don't want you hurt anymore ok? Do you remember what happened?" I focused on his face, looking earnest as he struggled under the wires and sheets.

"Max shot you, I don't know what happened but she's gone and joined the School. I rushed you to the hospital remember?" I unleashed my power on his drugged mind. His eyes glazed over and he lay still. He opened his mouth and muttered weakly

"It was such a surprise; I can't believe Max would do that to us. She just walked up and grabbed the gun. Itex wouldn't pull the clone card on us again so she must have been acting on her own."

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. It was all such a shock, for Iggy especially; he's been really close to her these past few months." I said soothingly.  
"I love you Rach, you know that right?" Fang gripped my hand, searching my expression.

"Of course I know that. I feel the same way." I whispered gently, Fang frown grew slightly but he just smiled and closed his eyes. I watched his breathing become steady. The door opened and I turned to see my intruders. Anne and Omega were standing dramatically in the doorway

"You got my message then?" I asked Anne sharply  
"We have Max back at the School; all we need now is him. The others will come in due course." Anne answered brusquely. I nodded and turned back to Fang, smiling slightly at his blissful expression. I just watched his chest rise and fall as the hours passed, knowing what would happen next. It worried me slightly, because, as much as I claim not to care, I wasn't sure if I was ready to say good-bye.

**Is this my longest chapter yet?? It's my favourite at any chance, I realise it isn't very good and I did read it through but we're getting to the good bit finally. Hope you guys like it. **

**Love you to pieces (don't make that literal)**

**  
RippedIntoPieces**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_Max's POV_

I hadn't quite thought out my so called "escape", seeing as I was just running for the sake of it, with no intention of getting away from the place that spawned my existence, so all in all it seemed a little pointless. Although, the adrenaline rush was the high part, I hadn't felt something like that in a while. Our fights cut out when Rachel came along, funny really, the fact that we didn't realise that. I'm not gonna act all self righteous and claim I knew she was evil all along. Because even I had trusted her from the beginning, as stupid as that was. Anyways, no time for reminiscing like the present, with nothing to do and no-where to go.

I turned down a dimly lit corridor, the décor had suddenly changed, the floors, walls and ceiling were all a repulsive shade of beige. Now don't get me wrong, I'm no designer but seriously; when will people realise that beige doesn't look nice with anything? It's ugly and boring, and yet people continue to use it wherever they can. Honestly, no wonder these guys became evil scientists, perhaps their creative spirit was crushed. Snapping back from my silent rant, I realised I could hear low voices coming from end of the corridor. About 15 metres away the corridor split in two. I froze, having nowhere to go. I did a quick recon of the corridor; there was a door a few metres away. Leading to either freedom or continued capture, I took a risk and opened the door quickly, shoving myself inside and closing the door silently.

I found myself in what looked like an office; the room was pretty small, with a metal desk and chair sitting in the corner; on the other side of the room sat a pretty full bookcase. Other than that, there was a light and a laptop sitting on top of the desk. Someone clearly didn't have the same obsession as Fang; his laptop never left his sight. My stomach churned at the thought of my family, a dull ache filled my chest and I winced internally. I made sure the door was firmly closed, conveniently finding a key for the door in one of the drawers under the desk. All too convenient in my opinion; but, what the hell, if it makes my job easier I'll take the option. Sidling over to the desk I grabbed the laptop, and after about five minutes, managed to press the on button. The users page came up, I clicked on the first name, 14alexp, and obviously, it came up with a password bar. I cracked my knuckles and typed in the first thing that came into my head (ITEX) and I pressed enter.

**I'm sorry, that password is incorrect, please try again.**

I shrugged, if I'd got it in my first guess something was definitely up. I tried again, and again, and again. 11 passwords and several dents in the desk later, kicking in the laptop screen was beginning to look appealing. I stood up, checking the drawers in the desk. Nothing there. I looked between the books on the bookshelf. A florescent sticky note was stuck to a cover with a faint scribble at the top. I typed the word "enigma" into the password bar, pressed enter and:

**Welcome 14alexp**

That was easy.

_Rachel's POV:_

Fang was almost healed after 4 days, the doctors was still keeping him fully medicated; which gave me an advantage. So far the other birdbrains hadn't found us, although I doubt that they'd actually think I'd kidnapped Fang; Iggy was probably spouting "crazy" theories by now. God, they were pathetic, even without my help they wouldn't believe that I shot their precious Fang. Their pathetic family were all so ready to trust each other that they didn't see through my façade or Max's deepening depression. After Anne and Omega finally left, after a rather painful hour an a half of briefing, all that remained was preparing Fang for his journey "home."

Boy was he in for a surprise.

_Max's POV:_

Whoever 14alexp was, they were clearly pretty lax about security. A lot of their documents were in full view, not that they were particularly interesting. The majority of them were about the failure of the By-Half plan.

Apparently this time round they were trying a different approach, taking the earth by force. What geniuses. Apparently they would start by infiltrating the government and kill anyone who opposed them. Or at least I think that's what they planning on doing, the majority of the documents were filled with graphs and tables. Only one file was remotely useful, it was an email from the Director to all of the major White-coats, apparently work on a new super-breed started two days ago. Like a refined version of us, except with Omega like minds. Apparently the robots didn't work too well after a while. Malfunction problems. I suppose it's a good thing that Iggy and the others are safe. Wouldn't want further experiments "expiring"

After I extracted as much useless information from the laptop as I could, I dumped it back on the desk and headed for the door. Opening it, I was faced with the a delightful view of the winner of the "World's Worst Mother Award".

"Hello Max." Anne said.

**IS NOT BETAED! Mainly due to lack of BETA. I'm so so so so so sorry about the giant delay. I finally have a decent plot outline. And updates will hopefully be quicker. Thanks for all your reviews they mean a lot. **

**RippedIntoPieces  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

_Rachel's POV_

I knew I was limited for time, Fang was still sleeping peacefully, and I had to find a way to escape with him, without anyone else noticing. I had spent an hour mulling over my options. I couldn't send Fang to the School, but I couldn't go back on my own. I could escape and hope for the best, and at the moment that seemed like the best option. I knew I had ruined the Flock's lives enough, and it was the time to stop taking orders and trying to escape from ITEX. I planned my escape so that I would be away, long before Anne and Omega arrived to take Fang 'home'.

By midnight the hospital was empty, except for the sleeping patients, this gave me the perfect chance for Fang and I to escape. We could pick the others up and get out before ITEX even realise that we've gone. I woke Fang up, gently pulling him out of the bed, handing him his clothes and grabbing our packs.

'Ready to go?' I asked Fang quietly.

'As ready as ever.' He replied quietly, kissing me on the cheek, before extending his wings and inching out of the window. I followed suite swiftly, following Fang's silent silhouette as we flew towards the horizon.

_Max's POV_

I glared across the table at Anne, who was sitting with an emotionless expression on her pretty face. I was sitting, freely, in an uncomfortable wooden chair, Anne sitting behind her desk in front of me. I tapped my fingers nervously, looking around the room, wondering why I had allowed myself to be taken to the Directors office. Eventually I got the courage to ask

'Why am I here?' I asked hoarsely, realising it had been a while since I'd spoken.

'We need you to do us a favour Max. Don't worry, it won't involve experiments or anything nasty like that, we just need you to help us with a relocation task.' Anne said sweetly,

'You want me to find the Flock don't you? Well, guess what, I won't do it. Rachel can help you with it.' I said acidly, spitting out Rachel's name.

'You broke in to one of our offices today Max, I know, I watched you, you logged in to one of our computers, and read an email telling our scientists about a new project. This involves a new super breed, a refined version of our avian experiments, if you like. You Max, are a dying breed, you have, what is it, four days before the poison we've injected in your veins takes effect?' Anne paused for effect, letting the thought linger in the air 'Imagine if I could stop that, and the rest of the pain you're feeling. Wouldn't that be nice, to start over without all this heartbreak? Do this task and I can make you perfect; I make you faster, stronger, better than anything you've ever heard of or seen before. You'll excel even Omega, and better yet, you'll have a place in our world, the new world. But we need to get rid of the blemishes that are currently in the way of our plan, that's what we need you for, we need to kill the Flock Max, destroy them and you can forget all about this life and start afresh.' She smiled tentatively

'K-Kill the Flock? All of them, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy…even Iggy?' I stuttered, unable to comprehend the thought.

'All of them, we'll take care of the younger ones, but Fang, Iggy and Rachel are your responsibility. Come on Max, when was the last time they paid any attention to you? We sent Rachel in and they forgot all about you, Rachel far excelled your ability to survive. She was far more capable of caring for them, and they all realised this; although I suppose her powers of persuasion also helped the adjustment. Fang had you believing you were in love, when he was using you until something better came along. Believe me Max, killing the Flock will be easy, there'll be no guilt; you're just getting rid of something that has practically disappeared. Think about it Max, would it really be that hard? You can imagine holding a gun to their heads can't you? Don't you want revenge against Fang and Rachel?' She held out her hand, I looked up into her hopeful face 'Will you do it? Will you help us?'

'I-I…I don't understand, why destroy Rachel, she's not part of the Flock, she can easily return back to ITEX.'

'Rachel is refusing to obey commands, she has to be exterminated before she becomes a danger to ITEX.' Anne answered coldly.

I nodded slowly, before breathing deeply

'What do you want me to do?'

**Eurgh, I hate this story now, I finally decided on the plot, as before I was kinda writing as I went along, and making up plot-lines, now I realise this is a pretty dumb plot. I'm still continuing it for anyone who is still reading. But forgive me if the ending doesn't link with Rachel's original personality and you don't like where I'm going with Max's personality (I don't like it either, but you know, it's what I decided). I've decided after I finish Extinction, I might take a short break from MR ff, to go on to writing MCR fan-fiction, so unless I think of some weird one shots, I'm gonna disappear for a while. Hopefully Extinction will be forgotten by Easter, so I can focus on some other writing projects. If you read this note, um, sorry about the rambling and thanks for any reviews you have written, I truly appreciate them, don't always understand them. They make me laugh, you guys keep me entertained and make me feel ecstatic when you tell me my stories are good. So thanks for the support, and hopefully another update will be up soon-ish.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am very sorry, this chapter has completely veered from where I was intending to go with the story, let's just say I got bored of Max's perspective and decided to change the way things were going. **

Chapter 9:

'We've checked, and the Flock have move to another forest about 4 miles south of your old camp. All you need to do is infiltrate their camp; we need you to kill them as quickly and cleanly as possible. If you are unable to do that, the others in the team will help you. If you disobey orders, my team has permission to kill you. Do you understand?' The Director said with a professional tone to her voice, her cold eyes staring me down. I nodded at her, before grabbing my gun and joining Omega and several other experiments that were standing next to the door in the Director's office.

I was supposed to reach the camp on my own, kill the Flock, and then the others would be brought in to help carry back the bodies. The calm, emotionless way we were all thinking about this freaked me out a bit, I mean, as much as I detested how quickly the Flock changed around me, they're still real. They still have emotions, thoughts…pain. We stopped at the base about half a mile away from the Flock's camp. I flew at a slower speed than I usually would, trying to collect my thoughts. I'd decided to treat the Flock as nothing more than targets, not kids I'd known and looked after since I was a little kid myself.

Making a sudden landing, I tried to stay as quiet as I could, even though I was walking on a bunch of dead leaves that had fallen from the trees, which was incredibly helpful seeing as I was attempting to be stealth. Hopefully Iggy wasn't paying too much attention. Ahead of me, the soft glow of their fire highlighted the sleeping bodies of Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. Rachel and Fang were sleeping side by side, hands clasped together; my heart-strings twinged slightly, but I brushed it off and evaluated how I would get past the alert Iggy who was sitting incredibly still, facing the fire. I eventually decided I would have to kill him first, I had been equipped with a gun, but even with the silencer, it would make enough noise to wake the others, no matter how quiet I was. Breaking his neck would work, a quick clean death, Iggy would be gone before he even realised what had happened. That would be the way I'd have wanted it for him, quick and painless, obviously I'd never thought of it would be me doing it. But I was finally putting myself first, I was fed up of running, living in forests and occasionally sleeping in cheap motels. I was fed up of eating energy bars for breakfast, and worrying about whether I would wake up in the morning. I was fed up of everything.

I approached the camp slowly, watching Iggy's facial expression and body language, in case he heard me. I was only a few metres away when Iggy's blank expression turned into a small smile.

'Hello Max, glad you came back.' His usually cynical voice was filled with a sort of elated hope.

'I've missed you' He said, slowly turning toward to me, he blind eyes spookily directed at the hand that held the gun. The smile disappeared and he looked up towards my face, 'So is that why you're here? To get rid of us? They got to you pretty quick didn't they? I guess it was to be expected, I was still holding onto the blind hope that you'd come back to stay with me, guess I was way off on that assumption.' He sighed and slowly stood up.

'I'm sorry Ig.' Looking up at his pale face, trying not to avoid looking at his sightless eyes, which still seemed to be see the world, even if all Iggy could see was darkness. Iggy laughed mirthlessly,

'Sorry? I don't care if you're sorry. Sorry isn't going to save me, you or any of the others. You can be as sorry as you want but it's not gonna wipe our blood off your hands.' He leaned in, his breath tickling the top of my head, 'I thought you were stronger than them, I thought you would realise that this is wrong. I know you want out, we all do, but this won't help you. But you do this, and you can expect to be the next Omega. That's what they'll make you into, another shell, is that what you want?'

'**Stop it' **I breathed quietly,

'Truth hurts Max, I figured you knew that by now.'

'I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I just want it to stop, I want him to go back and choose me.' I said, leaning into Iggy's chest.

'I'm sorry, Max, but you have to stop this, you can stay with us, we can get rid of Rachel together, we can expose her for what she is.' Iggy said, pulling me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me.

**Fang's POV**

'I'm sorry, Max, but you have to stop this, you can stay with us, we can get rid of Rachel together, we can expose her for what she is.' I opened bleary eyes and saw Iggy holding what seemed to be a distraught Max. Anger boiled in my veins, _Max, _what the hell is she doing here, come to finish the job. I stood up slowly and quietly,

'I don't believe this. Are you joining the ranks now Iggy? Gonna pick up a gun and shoot me? Or maybe you'd like Rachel too, or Nudge, Gazzy of Angel?' I laughed slightly, as Max and Iggy broke apart. Turning towards Max, my dubious face turned to one of loathing, 'Come to finish the job have you Maxie, you missed last time?' I pulled back my shirt and showed her the slowly healing mark on my chest. 'Rachel says you're a pretty bad shot. So what do you say? Want another go.' I stood in front of her, a giant smile on my face, confusion etched on hers.

'What's the matter honey? Forgotten how to pull the trigger, I can see you've got one with you. I'm sure that Iggy could show you how, after all, you're on the same page.' I flashed a fake smile in Iggy's direction, momentarily forgetting he couldn't see it.

'Oh shut up Fang.' Max snapped, her eyes glinting with malice. It was nice to see old Max, no matter how short a glimpse it was. 'It wasn't me, and I realise you've had _her _telling you otherwise, but think a few things through, I was gone way before you even starting fighting with Iggy. But Rachel wasn't, and we don't know everything about her do we?'

My bravado faltered slightly before I met her gaze, 'So, what you're saying is, Rachel, my **girlfriend, **shot me for no reason, forced you out the camp minutes before, manipulated my memories and blamed the shooting on you.' I laughed at the absurd story, looking directly at Max for lapse in her glare.

'Yeah, that'd be it, I'll admit, I didn't react too well with the whole thing, when I ran off and got injected with something that has sped my extinction date forward, but still.' Max's snappy retort just led me to raise my eyebrows a fraction.

'Ok just to straighten things out, Rachel wouldn't do that; she loves me, and the Flock.' I said in a guarded voice. Max snorted,

'Yeah, right, cos love can be ordered. Face it Fang you don't know what love is. You've never experienced it, or felt it, or expressed it. Rachel was a fake, Fang, and although now she's directly disobeying orders, which I appreciate, she still lied for more than half a year, she destroyed my relationships with you and the others, oh…and she shot you.' Max said in a highly amused voice.

'Iggy will back me up, and although you won't believe him, he's the only one left who's telling the truth' Max walked towards me, she stopped in front and gentle stroked my face with her hand, I shuddered slightly and stepped backwards, Max grabbed my arm.

'I am sorry, for everything I've done. I made such a big deal, I mean, I did love you, I was so certain you did to.' She smiled slightly, her eyes full of the light that always made my heart beat just a little bit faster.

'It wasn't real, what we had, you knew that.' I said to her, watching Iggy who was standing with a pained expression.

'Yeah,' She sniffed, 'I know, but it was nice to cling to the idea.' She smiled, just as a loud crack echoes through the air. A quiet gasp escaped from Max, as a blossom of blood spread across her shirt, and she fell forward into my arms.

**Ok, sorry for the cliff-hanger, I wanted to split the chapter in two, because otherwise it'll end up in the same layout as Gone, where I've got everyone's point of view popping up. Anyway, I said it would be finished by Easter, and I have one more chapter to go, which should be up pretty soon. I have to write it first, but I know what I'm writing. Although, I'm gonna read the Watchmen graphic novel first, so I will be writing soon. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, I'm not sure if anyone will read this anymore, but thank you so much if you do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

_Itex Facility_

The Director sat at her desk looking calmly over the files that had been presented by the head of her research team. ITEX had decided to continue their hybrid work, in the new world order, a superhuman species could be created to keep order, Flyboys had a habit of short-circuiting, and there was the added danger of people finding out they were robots. As she continued to search through the files, she checked the communicator that sat on top of her desk, the small electronic device had a direct link with the team Maximum was working with. Sooner or later, Omega would tell her whether they had succeeded or failed at getting Max on board. Anne picked up the receiver, deciding to check Max's progress to see whether there was a hopeful outcome.

'How's she doing? Has she succeeded in killing one of the avians yet?' She asked in a composed voice.

'The avians vital signs are still intact. There's been a slight delay, although it could be a trick, I've already sent one of the defence guards out there.' Omega replied in a monotone, 'We'll only have to wait until he reaches them; I have him connected to one of the communicating devices.'

Anne knew that Omega wouldn't say anything else until he had confirmed information about Max's mission; she maintained radio silence for the next half an hour, eventually, impatient, she picked up the communicator again.

'So, what did the guard say? Has she succeeded?' Anne snapped in a harsh voice, Omega gave a short pause before he replied.

'She has failed. The guard watched her for a reasonable amount of time before he deduced she wasn't planning to kill any of the avian hybrids. Further orders Director?' Omega said in a reserved tone, a hint of guilt infused with his tone.

'You know what to do; she's failed, we need to get rid of her. Her Flock have become complacent, they are no danger to us, although Max knows where the facility is, and information about Re-Evolution, she could easily destroy us.' The Director mused, sighing slightly at the disappointing outcome. 'Make sure you make it accurate, use the quickest shot you can, then return to back to ITEX. We can go through further strategies when you get back.'

The Director returned to the files, ignoring the gnawing feeling in her stomach, knowing she had finally sentenced her one perfect creation to death.

_Fang's POV_

Everything seemed to slow down; I know that sounds corny, but it did. For one second the whole world stopped, Max's shocked, tear-stained face frozen for what seemed like forever, then everything sped forward and she fell into my arms. I caught her, about to call out for Iggy, when I realised he was already standing next to me. Ready to check and evaluate the damage, the Voice of Doom. I left him with Max for a few minutes, instinctively walking towards Rachel's area of the camp, just in case…I mean, you never know. She was sleeping peacefully; I smiled slightly at the slight pout on her face, before realising I had more pressing matters to attend to, a bleeding out Flock member for one, and a sniper to catch second. I walked back to Iggy, trying to ignore Max's laboured breathing and concentrate on the task at hand.

I walked into the forest, keeping an eye out for some sort of movement, for someone to jump out of the bushes with a gun. Obviously, no-one would be an idiot enough to do that. I walked further in to the collection of trees, trying my hardest to stay completely silent, I swore I caught sight of someone in the trees a few metres ahead, staying as still as I could, I blended with the trees, waiting for the object to move. Sure enough, a man about my height, dressed completely in black, carrying a gun walked quietly away from the Flock's camp. I followed his for a short distance, before realising he wasn't going to turn back any time soon. My Flock were safe, except Max obviously. I watched the man melt into the shadows, before turning back to the camp.

_Iggy's POV_

I bent over Max's shuddering frame, her breath was coming in short, sharp gasps, I checked her wound, fighting back the urge to cry, the bullet hole had gone through one of her main veins and she was bleeding profusely. I figured she had minutes left, laying her back down gently, I held her hand and squeezed.

'I'm not gonna be fine am I?' She asked quietly, wheezing slightly,

'Don't say that, you're gonna be fine.' I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

'Cut the bull Ig, I can tell I'm not, if I don't die from this, they're not gonna get rid of the date on the back of my neck.' She sniffed slightly, fighting back tears.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered gently

'Sorry? Why, were you the one holding the gun?' Max chuckled slightly, the sound pained. She coughed violently, I gripped her hand tighter.

'I'm sorry anyway, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I'm sorry you're hurting, and that you have been for months, I'm…well, I'm sorry.' I tailed off, wrestling with my conscience; I leant down next to Max.

'I'm scared Ig, I mean, I'm gonna be alone for the first time in years. I don't want to be alone…' She choked back a sob, 'I don't want to die.' She whispered. I put my arm round her shoulder,

'You're not going to be alone. I'm here, always, until you tell me to leave you in peace.' Max started to cry even more at that line, I held her to my chest, 'I'll be there before long. Besides…I love you…' Max shuddered one more time then she lay still in my arms, her sobs suddenly brought to a halt; I stroked her head. Closing her eyelids over her glassy eyes, I held her limp body closely to my chest, hot tears stinging my eyes.

'I'll be there before you know it.' I said quietly, still stroking her hair.

_Ok, actually, after being told by two reviewers that it was a shame I had left so many loose ends, I plan on writing a **final **chapter which will hopefully tie everything up. For the meantime, what you see above is Max's ending at least. So the final chapter will probably be in either Iggy's or Fang's POV. So yeah, the AN at the bottom is sort of obsolete but if I thank you in it, it still applies to you._

_RippedIntoPieces  
_

**FIN**

**Well then, that's it...an entire year of writing badly, and about 18 chapters later and I've finally finished Gone and Extinction. Hmmm, feeling a little bit sad. Ah well, nostalgia is always good. Anyway, thank you SO SO much for every review I have received, and even to the people who hated it, you still bothered to review. To Unlaced Opheliac, who talked to me through PM's for several months, and to Kitty Bridgeta who did the same, thanks, I enjoyed talking to you. To Captain Boe - At Your Service ****thanks for always reviewing, and making me laugh. **

**Weirdly, it sounds like I'm writing my memoirs, or my will. Well, there's always swine flu. **

**RippedIntoPieces**

**NB: Also thanks to my best friend TonksxMoony for helping me with the ending, I had writer's block and she helped me, without hitting me in the face with a metaphorical fish. To her: Party time, excellent!  
**


End file.
